(I Know You Want To) Cry Out
by ahogami
Summary: "I'll give ya a choice. I'll keep kicking your seat and bothering you for the rest of this movie, or you can come sit next to me." Kagami was really starting to regret seeing this movie.


**A/N: **okay so this is an AU I wrote for AoKaga month. one of the prompts was 'AU' and then I saw this idea on tumblr and i was like its.  
aokag..a  
this is unbeta'd i'm sorry sjidosko

* * *

Kagami gritted his teeth, feeling his blood temperature rise ever so slowly, fists clenching into his popcorn as he tried his hardest to ignore the asshole kicking his seat.

He really shouldn't have sat in front of him.

If he had the chance to move, he would. But he had chosen to see the movie on its second day of being in theaters, and maybe he was a little too relaxed about the time he chose to show up, for when he arrived the theater was half-full (save for a few various seats in the front, but Kagami knew his height would just block everyone from seeing). So he had sat down, two seats from the end, second last row, and now he's stuck in front of this bastard who just wouldn't _leave him alone. _

At first, it had started with crude commentary. He had complained whenever there was something he didn't like (_her tits are too small; what kinda hero is he supposed to be? He sucks ass; hah? Is that really what they call a fight scene? Could fight them better in my sleep) _but not too loud so the whole theater would hear. No, annoyingly enough, it was almost as if he was saving his lovely comments just for Kagami's ears to hear.

Then, he had started sipping his drink _loudly. Really? How could no one else hear it? _Looking around him, he noticed that no one else seemed to have noticed, and he would have done anything to be in their place. His eyebrow twitched in irritation, hearing each and every obnoxious slurp, the blood steadily rising in his veins. _God, what a prick. _

Next came the kicking. Kagami had at first tried to ignore it for the sake of the movie and the people around him, but the kicking had gotten persistent, and he soon couldn't handle it anymore. His head whipped around, eyes narrowed in a glare, and he had to admit… it was frightening just how good looking this douche-bag was.

Even in the dark, he was attractive. He could see that the asshole had blue eyes, dark blue orbs that seemed to be smirking right at him as he stared into Kagami's crimson. His hair matched the colour of his eyes, and it wasn't quite as long or spiked out as his own, but it still looked good. In fact, it somehow complimented his dark skin-tone, despite such odd colours.

But of course, his look could not replace the irritation and anger he felt inside all thanks to this guy.

"Do you fucking mind?!" He had whispered in a hushed tone, trying his best to sound intimidating while being quiet at the same time.

"Oi, don't be like that. I was just trying to get your attention."

_The nerve of this guy. _"Then get my attention the _normal _way, bastard!" He supposed he had let his voice rise a little too much, for he had received quite a few hisses and pointed glares for that, and he almost wanted to scream at them for glaring at _him _and not this bastard right here.

"Relax, idiot. I just wanted ya to move. I can't see with your fat head in the way."

Kagami's current emotions were a mix of ! #$%^&* and *!^&#%$ right now.

"There's nowhere else to move, asshole!"

He watched as the smug asshole's eyebrow raised, a challenge in his navy orbs, before they trailed down to his right. Kagami's own eyes followed the motion, eyes widening as he saw what exactly it was he was looking at and _oh god, there's an empty seat beside him. _

"I'll give ya a choice. I'll keep kicking your seat and bothering you for the rest of this movie, or you can come sit next to me."

Kagami was really starting to regret seeing this movie.

Reluctantly, the red-head stood, grumbling a few select curses under his breath as he got out of his aisle and into the bluenet's. He knew it was a mistake the moment he sat down (he actually knew it was a mistake the moment he agreed to it).

"The name's Aomine Daiki." The asshole—no, _Aomine—_whispered into his ear as soon as he sat down beside him, his voice low, with a hint of a seductive under-tone to it.

He gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to suppress the shiver that was threatening to crawl up his spine just from Aomine's voice. "I don't care."

Even though he wasn't looking at him, he could definitely tell that Aomine was smirking right now.

Surprisingly, Aomine had stayed true to his word. For the rest of the movie, there was no kicking, no loud slurping, and no unnecessary comments. Instead, he was met with silence, save for the moments when the idiot kept whispering in his ear about his thoughts on the scene and Kagami would have to push his face away to keep himself from kissing the bastard senseless right then and there. But despite the silence the bluenet had granted him with, he couldn't quite focus on the movie. And once again, it was all Aomine's fault.

Aomine's knee's would always be brushing against Kagami's, or his arm would be rubbing against Kagami's own on their shared arm-chair, and there was even that one moment when he had tried to grab some of Kagami's popcorn and ended up reaching for his thigh instead (_Oops, _Aomine had said, his voice not even sounding the least bit apologetic at _all). _He couldn't deny the way he got goose-bumps just from this guy's touch.

When the movie was finally over, Kagami felt like he could finally breathe again. He bolted up right as soon as the end credits rolled, ready to just get the hell out of there and forget all about Aomine Daiki and his stupid voice, and his stupid smirk, and his stupid everything, only to find he couldn't. Of course, the same object of his irritation was blocking him in.

Kagami resisted the urge to groan, instead opting for, "Why the hell aren't you walking?"

"'Cause I know you'll run off the minute I do." Was it possible for this guy's smirk to get any wider?

"Like hell I will!"

"Really? Come with me then," Aomine finally began to move, looking over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow as he noticed that Kagami was still rooted in the same place. "Unless you're too chicken-shit to go anywhere with me."

Oh shit, he's done it now. He really just wanted to go home and forget all about this movie and the person that he was forced to watch it with, but...

"Let's go, asshole," he muttered, shoving Aomine's shoulder as he stormed past him.

**-o0o-**

When Aomine finally stopped walking, Kagami found that they were at a basketball court of some sorts. In fact, it was the one he regularly frequented.

"Why the hell are we here?"

"To play, idiot."

"Huh? Why the hell are we playing basketball?!"

His crimson orbs glanced over to meet cerulean. Aomine's eyes bored into Kagami's, almost as if the answer should be obvious, and that's when Kagami looked down and noted that somehow Aomine had gotten hold of a basketball when he wasn't looking.

"I've seen ya around playing basketball, Kagami," Upon hearing his name, he whipped his head towards Aomine's direction, confusion plain on his face. "I know you're also a fire-fighter down at the station. Your boss really thinks a lot of ya."

And it all made sense. This was _Aomine Daiki_, the cop that he had heard so much about from his own boss, but never had the chance to meet. This was _Aomine Daiki, _the guy that was also the most obnoxious prick to ever walk on this earth, but was the best in his department. That also means…

"Oi, you're the one who gave me a parking ticket yesterday!"

"Guilty." Aomine didn't look the least bit apologetic as he dribbled the ball, a smirk on his face. "Look, play me, and if I lose, I'll revoke the parking ticket. If I _win, _you gotta go on a date with me."

"Wha- What makes you think I wanna go on a fucking date with you?!" He glared at the other, his brows furrowing in anger, although he couldn't hide the blush that was threatening to rise on his cheeks.

Aomine just laughed, the challenge in his eyes from before rising. "Heh. Then I guess ya just gotta win against me, if you can."

"Tch… Bring it on, asshole."

**-o0o-**

Kagami lost by one point.

Needless to say, they didn't go to the movies for their first date, or their second date. Only on the third did Kagami finally agree to going, and he should've known what a mistake that was.


End file.
